Our Pack
by BonneyQ
Summary: Every five years the Counsel gathers the unmated Weres to go for 'The Run' in the woods so they can try to find their mates. When Gray and Juvia are summoned, he thinks about going after her just to protect her from other males. But who will protect her from him? [Guvia l Werewolf AU]
1. The Run

**AN:** Another crazy AU. Sorry. HAHA

 **#**

 **Our Pack**

 **#**

When Gray met her, they were at different packs, fighting for territory in Magnolia. They arrived, thinking they could beat the locals and were surprised when their asses were handed back to them.

She was as beautiful as a wolf as she was as a human; azure soft fur where his were black, deep blue eyes while his were dark and the moment he saw her, somewhere inside his mind something brightened. He pushed it away, though, and fought her in the middle of a park, during a storm and rolling in mud.

And she was marvelous; a formidable opponent who made the wolf inside him happy and when she turned back to her human form, he saw her in her naked glory – he was really beautiful as human as well. Their clothes didn't magically appear on them when they transformed back, nudity was never a problem to Werewolves) and somehow instead of feeling angry at her he was pleased with her strength.

The next time he sees her, Juvia is her name, she helps when his friend Erza is kidnapped and before he knows, she joined his pack, brought a friend and does not leave him alone.

At first, Gray is annoyed when she follows him around like a lost puppy; but she is so caring and sweet that he doesn't have it in him to just push her away; so he let her and more times than not Juvia made him laugh. She became his friend.

The day she became more than that, was the day his adopted brother came to town. Lyon almost went into heat when he saw Juvia, talking about how beautiful she was and asking Gray if she had a mate yet. Through gritted teeth, Gray told him the truth: that she was not mated and it just ignited Lyon's want for Juvia.

Gray wanted to _strangle_ his brother one night they were out with the pack at a bar, Lyon put his arm around Juvia's shoulders and whispered something to her, making her giggle.

"You are stupid." His friend Natsu said, joining Gray at the bar booth he was in, glowering at the couple. "Go over there and claim her."

"I _can't_." Gray's words came out as an angry whisper.

Natsu raised an eyebrow. "And why is that?"

"I can't have a mate." His eyes didn't leave the white haired man and blue haired woman at the opposite side of the bar. "She's better off without having me as a mate."

"Did she tell you that?" Natsu wondered.

"We never…" Gray hesitated to answer. "We don't talk about it, but I know if we ever slept together I couldn't let her go and I can't have that."

"Well, I'm sorry. I thought I was talking to a man with a _wolf_ inside him, not a _pussycat_!" Natsu snorted and Gray finally looked to his friend, eyes wild. "Look, if you don't get her, your brother over there, will. If I hadn't mated with Lucy last month, I'd be going crazy with how close The Run is." By the way Gray's eyes widened, Natsu brought up a touchy subject. "Oh, you forgot."

Yes, Gray had forgotten about that. In a week, every Werewolf in Fiore would meet at the capitol where unmated Weres would practice the old ceremony of running through the woods, trying to find their mates. It happened every five years in order to increase Weres' birth rates, as it was the perfect time for females to wait for pups not too long after. He had been summoned for it by letter a month before.

And it was going to happen in a week. Five years before, they had been too young to participate at the age of seventeen, but having now twenty-two years old, both were eligible and bound to go. Which meant that if Juvia didn't run fast enough to the other side of those woods, some horny male could get to her.

It appeared that the ' _horny male_ ' would be his brother and Gray's blood boiled in jealousy thinking about Lyon running after Juvia while the full moon made them wild with hormones and eagerness to procreate. They always got desperate to mate during the full moon, but when they were performing The Run, it increased tenfold.

"Oh, fuck." Gray whispered and his gaze returned to where his brother and Juvia were – she was listening to some story Lyon was telling with a smile on her face. If Juvia was caught by Lyon and he impregnated her, she would be gone forever.

"Finally added up the facts, huh?" Natsu smiled; happy that it was one of the few times in his life he outsmarted his friend. "Lucy and I will be going in a very different Run than you will, so, I can't help you there, man." The coupled who were already mated, would also Run but any woods would be fine and he and his mate chose to stay in Magnolia.

"I need more alcohol than this to have this conversation." Gray called for a barmaid and Natsu didn't stop him, knowing he still hadn't made up his peace to wanting the blue haired woman.

 **#**

For the week after the bar, Gray avoided Juvia; he didn't know what to do regarding The Run. Should he pursue her or not? Should he let her be? Should he follow her and kick any male's ass who came too close to her?

He glanced at her, sitting next to him at the car – they took a ride with Warren, Max and Laki – and he saw that she was looking out of the window, and seemed to be thinking about something. Gray had made up his mind to just fight anyone who got too close to her until she reached the other side of the woods and was safe. He would go to the other side as well hopefully without pursuing any female.

Two hours later, they arrived at the park and left the car in silent; none of them wanted to be there but tradition was tradition. After leaving their bags with clean clothes inside for after The Run with a couple of elders, they mingled between the crowd while they waited for nightfall. It should be around fifty or sixty Weres at the park – any human who would walk by mistake would just see a normal gathering (the witches put a barrier to fool them).

It was obvious there were more males than females, as couples of their kind always had more boys than girls – it was always a great honor when a girl was born to a couple. The numbers made Gray and his friends feel unsettled.

"Listen up, Max and Warren," the two men looked at him "Laki told me she doesn't want to be mated in here, but if she didn't come she would be punished by the counsel. Can I trust you two to take care of her?" Gray knew Max didn't exactly liked women and Warren was infatuated with a human girl from Magnolia, so they weren't as inclined to let their instincts take over.

"Yes." Warren nodded. "To have this to focus on will be good, instead of… the other… stuff." Max nodded and smiled to Laki, who was shaking lightly.

"Thank you." She whispered and guys put their arms around her.

"I will make sure Juvia gets through the woods." Gray said, and by the corner of his eye, she saw Juvia look up at him. "I think I'll be enough." The others nodded and Gray noticed the moon was starting to rise above the trees. "It will begin soon. Laki, run close to Juvia the longer you can, if you two are together it's better, get it?" The lilac haired woman nodded. "If you get separated, just run." He stared at Juvia's eyes. "Females have a three minutes head start and that's the time you have to go as far away as you can. Don't stop for anything, _run_. Get to the other side the fastest you can. In the morning we will meet there and we can go home; hopefully in five years we are all mated and don't have to do this crap again." The five of them smiled at his words.

"Females." A loud raspy voice said from their left side. "All the females, gather here and we will be starting in a few minutes."

They gave their good-byes and when the women were almost out of Gray's sight, he watched as Juvia stopped and hesitated a moment before turning around and running back to where he was. She put her hands on his cheeks and pulled his face near hers and before he could protest (would he, _really_?), she crashed her lips on his and suddenly his whole body was on fire and his world narrowed to her.

When she pulled her lips away from his, he immediately felt the loss of her warm lips on his. "I hope you find me." She muttered, lips hovering his and he wanted to kiss her again, their breaths mingling and then, nothing. Juvia released him and returned the way she came from.

Gray had to blink two times before he took a breath and all he could smell was _Juvia_. Damn her, now he was confused if he should protect her or find her for himself. If he found her for himself, he would be protecting her, Gray reasoned.

He smelled, then: Lyon. He was there, not too far from where Gray was – he focused his senses on Lyon and by the way Gray heard his brother's breath be taken away, he was sure Lyon had smelled Juvia.

"Okay, Gray." He heard Warren's voice far away. "You have to calm down, buddy. You got growly all of a sudden and it's freaking us out." Only then Gray noticed that he was growling while baring his teeth, his nails had changed into claws just thinking about Lyon get too close to Juvia – _his_ Juvia – and that would _not_ be happening. "Look, she just gave you the green light to Run with her tonight. Take it. You two are meant to be mates. Everyone knows this; you are the only one still fighting it."

"We are not-" Gray tried, but was interrupted.

"The Moon is almost at the position!" the same voice that called for the women said. "The females have ran. Only the worthy will mate tonight. Only the strong will be able to get one of them. Tonight we run to honor our ancestors, to make our race last!" Gray could feel his heart start to pump faster inside his chest. "Look up to the moon." Every male looked up and when they saw the moon so full and mesmerizing. Gray could hear his wolf howling inside his head. "Let your instinct wash over you, let the wolf find its mate if they are here tonight. Find the One and make our race a new generation! Imagine what a beautiful sight, your mate expecting your pup. Everyone will know whom she belongs to."

' _Yes, yes, yes, yes! Find her!_ ' His wolf told Gray, getting worked up with what was being told and sent images of Juvia writhing underneath him as he took her, and then another image of her: stomach stretched with his pups growing inside her and Gray was delighted by it. ' _Run after her. She is mine. Ours. We need her. We need pups. No one else can have our pups._ '

Gray's human mind was slipping away, the wolf was making so much sense he was forgetting what his plan was. The moon, the words, his wolf, her smell. It was too much. He never knew how strong The Run was over the Weres.

"Run!"

Gray changed and let the wolf take it from there; it seemed to know what to do by instinct alone. His clothes were torn and he took less than a second to get a sniff of Juvia's scent before he ran in its direction. He had to find her. No one else should. _He_ was the one she was supposed to mate with.

He entered the woods, alongside with many other wolves. But _he_ was the one who would get to her.

 **#**

Juvia could hear howling behind her and she tried to run even faster, but it was as if she was hypnotized. Apparently, while the moon made the males run faster, it made the females slower. At least _Juvia_ was running much slower than normal.

She had lost Laki a couple of minutes before, the lavender haired woman was running much faster than Juvia and just for a moment she hesitated when she saw Juvia was falling behind before Juvia in her wolf form growled and sent her a telepathic message telling her to run, she could take care of herself.

Thank the gods that Laki ran away, because Juvia could hear some males getting way too close and she still felt a little sluggish and it was pissing her off – she was an excellent wolf, thank you very much and she could make any big alpha a run for its money, but she felt too weird at the moment.

Suddenly feeling weak, Juvia – in her wolf form – was able to find a hollow tree big enough she could crawl inside and she did just that. Her wolf tried to communicate with her, tell her it was supposed to be that way, but Juvia ignored her and was fighting to keep herself wake when she heard something close and she didn't recognized the smell.

The next thing Juvia knew, there were sharp teeth on her paw, hurting her and pulling her away from inside the tree. It was a large chestnut colored wolf with green eyes, she didn't recognize the smell, and she panicked a little bit. _Not him._ She tried to run away, but the hold he had on her paw was too much and she whined and the moment he let go of her, she bared her teeth at him.

She didn't want him. She would not have him. One of her paws were damaged, but nothing she couldn't handle.

The brown wolf launched himself at her and Juvia met him with the same amount of strength, trying to bite and scratch everything she could. He was an amateur, Juvia's wolf told her and she agreed. Her paw hurt, but she could easily take him.

That was, until she became weaker once more and he threw Juvia on a tree, making the air come out of her and she suddenly felt dizzy.

Juvia saw the wolf bare his teeth as he approached her, ready to start the mating process and she was trying to get up, but she never felt that helpless before. Panic settled in her mind, knowing that he would overpower her, mate with her and most likely impregnate her. She was ready to put together all her strength to a last attack (she would not let him take her while she could move) when a blur of black tackled the brown wolf to the ground.

She blinked, smelled the air and her whole body relaxed in relief when she recognized her Gray-sama. Her mate. The only mate she wanted to have, even if he didn't want her.

Gray promised to protect her and he was making good on his promise, clawing, biting and throwing the brown wolf as if it were a raggedy doll.

Slowly she could feel her strength returning to her in the oddest way, as if Gray's mere presence made her stronger somehow and she was able to stand on her own four legs just fine.

' _Our mate is strong_.' Her wolf almost purred inside her mind. ' _Look at how he protect us._ '

' _He does_.' Juvia replied, feeling proud and giddy while the two males fought – Gray clearly winning.

' _We need to show him we can take care of our pups._ ' The wolf told her, pleased with the way Gray threw the brown one down and snarled on its face. ' _We need to be strong. We need to run. Fight him. Show him_.'

' _Yes.'_ Juvia agreed and felt the damage on her body; the paw the unknown wolf had bitten her hurt and was bleeding, but she could run with the pain. One of her ribs hurt and she would hurt even more if she ran, but it didn't matter. If Gray wanted her, she would run for him. But he wouldn't. He was only protecting her, like he promised. _'He might not want us.'_

' _He has to!'_ The wolf snarled. _'We are good female.'_ Juvia sighed, because it had nothing to do with her being a good female of not, instead of him wanting her.

With a howl, Juvia snapped from her thoughts and saw that the brown wolf was leaving them, his tail between his legs as he humped away from them.

Gray's fur had risen during the fight and it didn't went down until the other male was no longer in sight. Once they were alone, Gray turned around and looked at Juvia, his black eyes meeting her blue ones and she waited for him to ask her to run to the other side of the forest so they could go home. Of course he would.

' _Did you mean it?'_ Gray asked her telepathically and when Juvia tilted her head to the side in confusion, he clarified. _'That you wanted me to find you?_ '

Juvia's breath hitched in her throat, her heart beat faster and her body started to produce pheromones to entice him even more. ' _Oh, yes._ ' She answered him.

Gray took position, ready to run, eyes never leaving hers. _'I did find you.'_ He told her _. 'Now you need to run again so I can catch you and make this right. If you want this, run.'_

It was happening, Juvia realized. He wanted to run after her. A private run, where he would try to catch her and she would fight him off to prove she was strong to bare his pups.

Juvia forgot about her paw, about her rib, about everything when she barked at him and then ran from him, leaving a clear path of pheromones for him to follow.

She could feel her strength, her real strength as she wan with all her mighty – whatever had happened to her during the first time she ran that night, no longer was over her. Juvia could hear and smell Gray not too far behind and she could imagine his beautiful black fur moving with the wind and the determination in his dark eyes.

Once she found a place in the woods that seemed dry enough and not filled with mud, Juvia stopped and turned around; a few seconds later Gray stopped as well and after a few moments staring at each other, Juvia bared her teeth and Gray did the same.

They ran, now they had to fight.

 **#**

It had been five minutes and she hated fighting him, she thought – as she bit his leg when he pinned her down – but it was part of the process: she had to prove to him that she was strong and he had to do the same to her. Gray have to overpower her to show that he was strong enough to take care of her when she couldn't – the fact that he had saved her from the other wolf mattered not.

If they had done it outside The Run, none of it would've mattered: he would just bite her neck while they had sex and that was that. But during the Run, things were very different and violent.

The whole thing was brutal, but she had never been as turned on as she was at the moment. And by the way his pheromones were flaring, neither had him.

Juvia tried to come out from under him, but Gray just bit the back of her neck strong just so she could feel it hurt and not move, but not enough to cause damage. She whined loudly and she finally conceded she had lost by slowly changing from her wolf form to her human's.

Noticing her change, Gray waited a moment and changed back as well – he was fully human just two seconds after she was – and even if they were both deadly tired, they had another step of the ritual to perform.

Her body was on its stomach as Juvia laid on the dirt floor, panting. Gray topped her body with his and kissed the place behind her ear. "Juvia." He mumbled and she finally looked over her shoulder. "Tell me the words." He whispered, their lips inches apart while his hand traveled down her back until he grabbed her ass, earning a moan from her. "Tell me."

"I'm yours." She whispered, her eyes hazy with lust, wanting him to make her his mate. "You are mine."

"You are mine. And I'm yours." He rushed the formal words and then he was kissing her. The angle was odd, but it didn't matter because Juvia felt as if her whole body was on fire, her veins carried lava inside and she somehow managed not to die in flames.

Gathering strength and without breaking the kiss, Juvia managed to go to her knees – Gray helped by momentarily raising his hips and when she was done, she could feel Gray's length between her legs and she almost died.

They broke the kiss and Gray kissed the side of her neck and put a hand between then, testing her readiness and Juvia moaned loudly when he nibbled her ear. "Fuck, Juvia. I can't be gentle right now." He panted, touching her while she tried to hold back her moans. "We can get it slow later, but right now I just have to fuck you."

"Yes." Juvia groaned, pushing her hips back. "Yes _, please_."

The next thing she knew, he was slamming into her and she let out a startled gasp that soon changed into a small moan with each thrust. She tried to hold back, but what he was doing to her was beyond anything she's ever imagined it was possible.

"Louder." Gray panted between gritted teeth on her ear, one hand tangling itself in her hair and pulling it slightly, making her sigh. Juvia looked back at him in surprise with the request, just to see him looking past her, to the trees. She followed his line of sight and saw a group of three males. In no way sex was taboo between their kind, but Juvia felt the urge to cover herself.

The thought went away when Gray slipped a hand under her body and he held her hair tighter, earning a loud moan from her. "They need to know you are mine." When he touched the bundle of nerves over where they were joined, Juvia wouldn't have kept low even if she could. "You were always mine, Juvia." He snarled at her, his pace growing faster and Juvia was losing all coherent thought with the way he felt inside her and how he touched her. His words were just making it better. "I've been a coward, but not anymore." He told her, his face hidden on her blue hair. "You are mine. Only mine. Made for me. My mate."

"Yours." She managed to say. Juvia made her hand morph into a halfway between a paw and her normal hand and reached for him, her nails digging into his skin. "Oh, gods. I'm… I'm gonna…"

"Not yet." Gray snarled and Juvia whined. She really needed to reach her orgasm or she would get crazy. She tried to play dirty by tightening her inner muscles. "Fuck. Fuck, Juvia." He panted in her ear. "Can I bite you? Juvia, I have to bite you. If I don't…" He was breathless.

"Oh, yes! Please, bite me. Please." She pleaded a few more times, knowing full well that if Gray bit her neck they would bond forever. Her voice was high-pitched when she felt him pinch her clit and hold it. "Gray-sama…"

A few thrusts later, the next thing she felt was Gray's fangs on the side of her neck at the same time he thrusted in her and released her clit.

For a moment, Juvia thought she had died: everything went white, every cell of her body exploded in pleasure and ecstasy. She was pretty sure she yelled his name so loud the whole forest heard her – not that she cared.

In the back of her mind she could feel him still thrusting in her a couple of times more, his fangs still in her neck before he stilled, spilling himself inside her and falling on top of her.

It felt like a dream when he retreated his fangs and licked the wound so it could close. It also felt like a dream when he lied beside her and pulled her to snuggle against his body.

A few minutes later when Juvia was able to put together some thoughts, she whispered to him: "We gave those guys quite a show."

Gray chuckled. "Sorry. I was feeling territorial." Juvia chuckled, tiredly, but it seemed that her body wanted him again by the way she felt her lower stomach stir; but in a moment, as soon as she could move.

"Juvia is glad you found her." She whispered. "Any other day Juvia would've fought that Were easily, but…"

"It made me so angry when I saw it." Gray gritted his teeth. "My mind was set to find you and I don't want to think what would've happened if I was a little late."

"You weren't." Juvia kissed his jaw and then the side of his neck that was not covered in blood – they would need to see the medics soon, Gray had a gash on his forehead and a few scratches on his arms that could infect and there were her own injuries as well. "Now, Juvia is very certain that we mated."

"Very certain, is it?" Gray raised an eyebrow. "I guess that having you during The Run, on the ground, on all fours and biting your neck is not enough for you."

Juvia shrugged. "We can certainly do it again just to make sure." She laughed when he rolled so he was on top of her, kissing her deeply once again. They took their time when Gray had her once again, but it meant no less than the first.

 **#**

The sun was coming up when Gray and Juvia – in their wolf forms – reached the other side of the woods where their friends waited. They had made love two more times before deciding to make their way out (whichever couple mated in the woods needed to stay there until the sun was up) and he walked slowly by her side; her paw hurt and it worried him.

Once they were out of the forest, Gray ran to get a blanket not too far away and returned in his human form, asking his mate to turn as well. When she did, Gray put it around her and carried her bridal style, not at all caring about his state of nudity.

"Gray-sama…" She complained. "Juvia can walk to the medical barricade."

"Your foot is hurt." He explained. "You shouldn't have ran in the first place! We could've stayed right there and…"

"And miss all the fun? Nope." Juvia kissed his cheek. "Thank you." Gray hid a smile. "You have to check your bruises as well."

"I will." Gray shrugged.

Half an hour later, Juvia's foot had two small sutures and was bandaged, her rib was just bruised and would be fine again in no time thanks to Were's sped up metabolism and Gray also had his cuts cleaned and looked at. He had been kind enough to grab their bags so they could put some clothes on.

A nurse came in alongside with an Elder and the young couple knew they could only leave after he released them. Juvia and Gray sat on the cot, waiting, and Juvia insisted they kept kissing to make it up for all the kisses they should've shared before they slept together.

Gray didn't mind. He was happy he let the wolf take the decisions that night, otherwise when they got home Natsu would tease him again of being a pussycat and that was the worst insult to a Wolf. Plus, he was looking forward for the next month and a half: both he and Juvia would get their hormones wild until she entered in heat with him for the first time.

If their times in the woods had been any indication, he was going to be a very happy man.

"And you…" A raspy voice said and Gray and Juvia broke their kiss to see the elder in front of them, looking at a chart. "Gray Fullbuster and Juvia Lockser, am I right?"

"Yes." Gray answered, his arm on Juvia's waist tightening by instinct – it would take a while for him to let another male close to his mate.

"You are fully bonded, by the way of the bite on her neck." The man seemed pleased. "Good." He took a step in Juvia's direction and Gray growled. "Calm down, boy. I don't want to take her away from you." He rolled his eyes and even so Gray didn't let go of Juvia as the Elder sniffed her. "Oh, even better." He grinned, genuinely happy. "It appears you two are the whole package; in seven months you'll have a pup on your pack. Marvelous! Two couples this Run! This is a blessing!"

"What?" Juvia asked in disbelief. "It's been six hours! How do you…?"

He touched his nose. "My nose told me and I'm never wrong. You should prepare yourself. In seven months someone from the counsel will contact you to register the pup." The Elder was very pleased with the situation. "Feed well and don't hurt yourself, let your mate fight if necessary. Precious cargo in there, my girl. May the gods bless you with a strong pup. And if I might add, we sure hope is a girl." He bowed and then left.

"He can't _possibly_ know that." Juvia frowned. "Can he?"

"Don't know and don't care." Gray shrugged. "We have a whole month of nothing to worry about beside ourselves locked somewhere." Juvia was glad they were at vacation of their college and could enjoy each other. But what if she was really…? "Can we worry about it later? He might be right, he might be wrong. No use of freaking out now. Besides, we bonded for life." He touched the bandage on her neck tenderly. "It is natural for our pack to grow. That's why they make this stupid run anyway."

Juvia nodded. "Now come on, let's find our friends. Juvia hopes Laki is fine."

"She is." Gray informed her, helping her with her injured foot and her sneakers. "I saw her when I went to grab our bags. She took less than half an hour to arrive to safety."

"Good." Juvia decided.

"She also told me that she heard that females who scented their mates at the forest, tend to slow down so they could be caught. That's why…"

"That's why Juvia suddenly felt weak." The blunette was surprised. "It's so weird to be a Were."

"Yeah." Gray shrugged as they came out the medic barricade. "I'm just thinking about how everyone's going to react."

Juvia snorted. "They will yell 'finally'." Gray looked at her with a shocked expression. "Please, Gray-sama… only you didn't know this" she pointed to her bandaged neck "is how it would end."

"Denial is not only a river in Ishgal, I guess." Gray sighed.

"No, it's not." Juvia chuckled. She spotted their three friends and waved at them. "Come on, let's go back home to our pack. We have two hours to decide where we should spend the next month."

"Obviously _my_ apartment…" Gray said as they walked towards their friends, his arms secure around his mate. He was wrong after all, he could get a mate and he was glad he did.

 **#**

 **AN:** Ta-da! I hope this wasn't disappointing. I would say more, but it's 1 am and I am tired haha Thanks for reading!

07/24/15 ~ **BonneyQ**


	2. The Puppy

**AN:** After some requests to continue this story, I finally did! This chapter has a lot of bonding, I hope you like it!

 **#**

 **Our Pack**

 **#**

 **02 – The Puppy**

 **#**

"Gray-sama, this won't happen any faster if you keep looking at Juvia sleep." The blunette said without opening her eyes; she was seven months pregnant and she would give birth any day. Gray became nervous when both Lucy and Levy had their babies and Juvia didn't. "She is taking her time, there's nothing to worry about."

"You don't know that." Gray whispered and put a hand over her stomach. "She is overdue." Werewolves pregnancies lasted seven months and both Lucy and Levy became pregnant the same day Juvia did as the full moon made them more fertile and they had ran with their mates just like Gray and Juvia did. It had been a nightmare to explain to their human friends at College that the pregnancies were a total coincidence and they had _not_ made a pact or joined a cult. It was not easy, especially when their due dates were very close. When the couples got married, it was almost impossible to make their human friends understand why they were 'rushing' when in truth their Bond was stronger than any human matrimony.

"She will come out when she is ready." Juvia opened her eyes and smiled at her mate. "The doctor said that if Juvia doesn't get in labor in a week, she'll be induced."

"I know. But I am worried." He lied down next to her and when he felt movement inside her stomach, he smiled. "Well, look who's still up."

Juvia chuckled. "She's telling you not to worry."

"Smart girl already." Gray kissed the back of Juvia's neck. "My dad will be up early to prepare breakfast for _you_ ; he likes you better than me these days." He groaned. "I'll try to sleep because I need to be rested to deal with him, but I can't guarantee I will."

"Stop it, he is sweet and so excited to become a grandfather." She chuckled. "And go to sleep, one of us should; this puppy is making her mother really uncomfortable for the past two months."

"' _She'll come out when she's ready_.'" Gray mimicked her voice and Juvia slapped his shoulder lightly and he chuckled. "Try to rest."

 **#**

"Hey, dad." Gray yawned when he entered the kitchen and saw his father next to the oven fixing some eggs and bacon – Juvia loved to eat bacon in the morning ever since she got pregnant and his father loved to make them for her whenever he visited. Silver had been staying with them since three days before her due date because he didn't want to miss his grandchild's birth and while Gray frequently got annoyed by him, it was also comforting to know he had his support.

"Good morning, son." Silver grinned over his shoulder. "Where's my daughter-in-law?"

"Sleeping." Gray sat down on a chair. "I'm letting her sleep for awhile; your grandchild kept her up all night. She didn't stop moving."

"Poor Juvia-chan. These final days are the worst." Silver sighed and Gray nodded in agreement. "I remember when your mother was pregnant with you, she was highly uncomfortable."

"Yeah." Gray said. "And she's overdue, which means I am worried all the time as well."

"That's not because she's overdue, son, but because you're about to become a dad." Silver chuckled.

"And you are enjoying see me like this." Gray accused with his eyes narrowed.

"Oh, yeah." His father grinned. "And I'm also quite excited about seeing my granddaughter, thank you very much. I hope she looks like Juvia-chan, though."

"You and me both." Gray shrugged. "She looks beautiful, especially when she changes; light blue fur is rare." He smiled. "But the truth is that she'll be beautiful no matter what."

"Look at you, already drooling." Silver's grin widened. "She'll be what? The only girl her age in your pack?"

"Yeah, Natsu and Lucy had a boy last week called Ignatio while Gajeel and Levy had Gale three days later." Gray smiled when he remembered his friends and their children. Ignatio was blond like his mother and appeared to have inherited Natsu's eyes. Gale, though, had dark hair and red eyes just like Gajeel, the only trait from Levy so far was how quiet he was. "They were all conceived the day of The Run, but Juvia is taking longer."

Silver put some food on a plate and gave it to his son. "It happens. My granddaughter is just being lazy. Maybe you luck out and she'll let you sleep longer during the nights." He put food on a plate for himself and sat next to his son.

Gray scoffed. "I'm not holding my breath for that."

They talked while they had breakfast and when they were doing the dishes, they heard Juvia's soft voice. "Good morning."

"Good morning, Juvia-chan!" Silver beamed at her and Gray saw her smile and couldn't help it but to smirk at his father's reaction to his mate. When he heard Gray mated and it was with Juvia, Silver almost cried over the phone – he always liked her. "We saved you some bacon."

"Thank you, but nothing for Juvia this morning." The blunette smiled to her father-in-law and then to her mate. "Don't freak out, neither of you, but I believe I'm in labor and I need help changing to something suitable." Both men frowned in her direction as if trying to understand her words.

"What?" Gray asked dumbly. "You said we had a few days."

"Not anymore."

"That's great!" Silver beamed in excitement and kissed her cheek. "I'll go change my clothes and grab the overnight bag. Take your time!"

"Oh." Gray blinked and went to stand next to her, an arm around her shoulders. "When did you notice?"

Juvia hesitated. "Last night." He scowled. "Sorry, but the contractions were far apart and it would do no good if you, alongside with Juvia, were up all night. At least you slept and had breakfast this morning. If Juvia had told you, you wouldn't have."

"Even so, you should've told me." Gray scolded her while leading her towards their bedroom so he could help her change clothes. "We could've been in the hospital for hours."

"No need." She stopped and he did the same. Juvia grabbed his free hand. "Oh, here it comes." She bit her lower lip and squeezed his hand when she felt a contraction hit her and she groaned softly. Gray felt hopeless, but held her; a few seconds later, she breathed out and loosened her grip on his hand. "We have a few minutes before the next one."

"Okay." He tried to sound calm, but the truth was that he was terrified. He knew Juvia was going to feel pain to give birth, but seeing it for a fact made his wolf whine, helplessly. "Let's change your clothes."

 **#**

Half an hour later Juvia was admitted at the hospital and while the nurse helped her change into a gown; Silver pulled Gray out of the room. "How are you doing, kid?"

"Good." He tried to return to the room, but Silver didn't let me. "Dad!"

"Talk to me, Gray." Silver pleaded, trying to communicate with his son.

The younger man weighted his options and decided that talking to his father would make him get back faster to his mate other than arguing with him. "Look, dad, I'm freaking out because my _mate_ is feeling a lot of pain to have our child and there's nothing I can do to help. I was supposed to take care of her, of _them_ , but right now I am inflicting her pain. Just let me go so I can go back and feel hopeless next to her."

Silver put his hands on Gray's shoulders. " _Good._ That's how you are supposed to feel. You are going to come out that room a different man in a few hours. If you think that having a mate changed your life, you have no idea what a child will do to you. Nothing I tell you will make you feel better, but know this: all is going to be worth it once you see your daughter. You are a good man, Gray, and you'll be a great father. I am proud of you and your mother and foster mother would've been too." Gray gulped, felt his eyes burn with unshed tears and nodded. The older man hugged him and gave his son a couple of manly pats on the back before release him. "Okay. I'll go to the waiting room and I'll call your friends to let them know what is going on. Come and get me when it's time I meet my granddaughter."

 **#**

That was it, they would never have another child.

No way.

For four hours his mate groaned in pain and all he could do was watch. There was no way he would put her through that another time. Their daughter would have to deal with being an only child. He would ask Juvia to use birth control. He was never impregnating her again.

The only thing that soothed his mind a tiny bit was when she squeezed his hands and it hurt – at least she was hurting him back a little.

"Okay, Mrs. Fullbuster, it's time to push." The doctor, a man in his mid-forties, said after examining Juvia. "Push when I tell you to."

' _Our mate is strong.'_ His wolf said, proud. _'Our pup will be strong too.'_

Gray agreed mentally and looked down at Juvia; she was sweaty, her cheeks were rosy with the exhaustion and Gray had to give her that even after spending all that time in pain, she didn't complain besides her groans.

"This is it, Gray-sama." Juvia looked up to him, her blue eyes searching his. "We're about to be parents." She panted.

"Yeah." Gray brought her hand close to his lips and kissed it.

"What if we can't do this?" She panicked. "I never had a mother. What if I can't be one?"

' _Well, the moment the kid is coming out is_ not _the time to second guess this.'_ Gray thought but realized that if he told her that, she could very well turn into a wolf and just bite his head off.

"You already are a mother." Gray leaned down so his forehead touched hers. "We'll figure out this together, but you really need to push now. I'm kind of curious to meet the pup." If the doctor or the nurses thought it was weird for him to call his unborn child that way, they didn't show.

Juvia's breathy laughter was music to his ears and she nodded. "Alright."

"Mrs. Fullbuster?" The doctor said and the couple looked at him. "When the next contraction hits, you can push."

"Okay." Juvia agreed and grabbed Gray's hand and with her other one, grabbed the rail of the bed. "Okay. Juvia can push, yeah." A few seconds later, Gray saw her face contort into what he knew was her reaction to the beginning of a contraction. When it hit her, she pushed for a few seconds.

"Now breathe." The doctor said and Juvia relaxed slightly, trying to catch her breath. They repeated the process for a few minutes and when the doctor said: "Okay, I can see the head." Gray's heart stopped for a moment. That was it, It was happening. "Mrs. Fullbuster, I need you to push the hardest you can next time, okay? Time to meet your baby."

Seeming to notice his sudden fear, Juvia squeezed his hand lightly (differently than before) and he looked at her. "We'll figure it out together." Gray smiled and nodded. Juvia started to push and everything seemed to go fast after that: his mate's groans of pain, the doctor telling her she was almost done and then the most beautiful sound Gray ever heard echoed in the room.

His child cried and suddenly, Gray's world which had just been chaotic, focused on the squirming mess the doctor was happily showing them.

Gray Fullbuster was a father.

"It's a perfect little girl." The doctor cut the umbilical cord and gave the screaming baby to a nurse. Gray felt his eyes sting a bit and pride filled his chest knowing he had a healthy child, his wolf was howling in delight.

The nurse cleaned the baby the best she could with agile hands and stepped closer to the couple. Juvia let go of Gray's hand and raised her arms to reach for their child and the moment the baby was in her arms, she became quiet, as if recognizing her mother. Only then Gray realized Juvia was crying.

"Oh, look at her. Look how perfect she is." Juvia whispered and Gray wanted to tell her that he _couldn't_ stop looking at their daughter, but words failed him. "Hello, baby girl. I'm your mother and this is your father." She was so small, Gray noticed and was suddenly afraid of touching her, but reached for the child's cheek and touched her.

' _Our pup is healthy. Strong like our mate, like us.'_ His wolf howled in excitement _. 'They are ours.'_ Gray felt a wave of possessiveness wash over him and at that moment he sworn to love and protect that little being that was part him and his mate. She was a perfect combination of them.

Gray almost snarled when the nurse stepped closer and reached for the baby. "Sorry, but I need to take her." He saw the way Juvia hesitated before let the woman take the newborn. "You can come with me, Mr. Fullbuster."

Oh, he wanted to. He never wanted for their child to be taken away from his sight. Ever. But his mate needed him as well. Gray felt divided to what to do. Thank the gods his woman made the decision for him.

"Go with her." Juvia said and Gray looked away from the woman holding his daughter for the first time and saw that his mate was looking intently at the baby. "Don't let her out of your sight."

"Never." Gray smiled and cupped her face, bringing her close so he could kiss her lips. "I love you so much. Thank you for her."

Juvia put a hand over his and caressed it with her thumb. "I love you too." She smiled and he kissed her one more time before he followed the nurse out of the room.

 **#**

"Gray!" Said man heard his father's voice, looked at his right and saw Silver grin and walk in his direction.

"Hey, dad." Gray copied the grin and waited until Silver was close to him to speak again. "Well, I'm a father." The next thing he knew, his father had put his arms around him in a tight hug. "We are hugging a lot today."

"Excuse me if I'm happy and I need to hug my son when he just got a child of his own." Silver snorted and released his son. "How is Juvia-chan? And the baby?"

"Juvia's resting in her room, they will bring the baby as soon as they finish examining her." Gray grinned and tilted his head towards the big glass window at his left and saw his father look at it. "My daughter is the cutest one in the nursery."

Gray saw the nurse putting clothes on the girl and he noticed the moment his father realized which one was theirs: it was difficult not to, especially with the soft blue color of her hair and the way she was screaming because she was cold. Gray had a gut feeling she was going to be a complete firecracker.

"Oh, she's beautiful." His father's eyes watered. "And she has very powerful lungs!" Silver laughed and started to cry at the same time. "She's going to be such a beautiful pup when she changes!" Werewolf babies only changed after they were toddlers and only during the full-moons.

"We are naming her Sky." Gray said, watching as the nurse finally put some clothes on the baby, making her quiet down a bit. "You know how Juvia is about her name and rain, so I suggested we'd give our daughter a strong name, a name she could grow into. You can have all types of sky and this way she won't grow up with the weight of rain, or sun, cloud or whatever. She can be just herself."

"Sky. It's beautiful." Silver sobbed and Gray became worried about him. He was about to ask what was wrong, but his father beat him to the punch; Silver put an arm around Gray's shoulders, brought him close and kissed his son's temple. "I never thought I'd see you again, much less a grandchild, but here I am, looking at you all grown up and with your own pup. I can't believe you are not my little boy anymore."

Gray relaxed in his father's embrace and smirked. "Yeah, well, get used to it, grandpa. You can coddle Sky now; redirect all the frustrations you had with me by spoiling her."

Silver's watery laugh echoed in the hall. "Will do, kid."

 **#**

 **AN:** So, yeah, I wanted Silver in this story and I hope it was alright. :) Oh, btw, the updates won't be chronological. Next chapter could be set in three years or the after of The Run. We never know.

So, whaddya think?

Thanks to: **cybercorpsesnake** **,** **Sierra4563** **,** **bobsey,** **agirlworthfighting4** **,** **figmentofimagen** **, Guest,** **Summer Eclair** **,** **wilathewitch** **,** **alluneedislurv** **, laefa,** **endingsarenotalwaysbad** (I've been into Twilight too. I know the feeling LOL), **The Charmed One** (I saw Charmed a few times! Great show!) **Guest** (Vampires I already did in a way, other creatures are still possibilities) **, Guest, Thaysh, isabn229,** **qurz058** **, Guest,** **dark queen of awesomeness** **,** **MissKonoha** **,** **SleepingNanny** **,** **meowica97** **,** **Kyogan-Saori,** **moonfairy014** **,** **Snavej** **,** **P. FullbusterBelieve** **,** **Nap Team Captain** **,** **,** **jejeaza** **, mgaa,** **majinbuu00** **, Alli,** **00-WisE-GirL-00** and **guest**. Thank you for reviewing, you rock!

08/23/2015 ~ **BonneyQ**


	3. The Heat

**AN:** A bit of smexy as a contribution for this year's Love Fest! ;)

 **#**

 **03 – The Heat**

 **#**

Gray got up already searching for his mate, eyes still closed and when he didn't seem to find her, he opened his eyes and his whole body was in alert. They still had a week of heat together and until that was over, his instincts were to have her close or at least to know where she was.

Heart pounding inside his chest when he noticed her clothes were not on the floor where it had been, Gray got up and went out the bedroom and when he didn't see her anywhere, Gray's gut twisted so he ran back to his bedroom to find some clothes to put back on so he could find her.

' _We need to find our mate.'_ His wolf told him when Gray had put his pants back on. _'We need her close.'_

"I know, I know." Gray almost growled. "She can't be far." He sniffed the room just to make sure and decided she left half an hour before, tops. "And when I find her I'll kill her."

' _You can't kill our mate.'_ The wolf was most unpleased with the statement and Gray just rolled his eyes.

"Figure of speech." Gray put a shirt on, stepped in his shoes, grabbed his keys and was about to leave when he heard the front door open. He let go of his keys and sniffed the air, relief flooding through him as he smelt his mate. Even so, he was still angry with her for leaving without as much as a note behind.

When he saw her, she was putting a few paper bags on the counter of his kitchen, not a care in the world and Gray couldn't decide if he wanted to kiss or kill her. Juvia sniffed the air and once she caught his scent, she looked up and smiled in his direction, taming a bit of the anger that had been boiling inside his stomach.

"Good morning, Gray-sama."

Finally finding his voice, Gray all but snarled: "Where were you?"

Clearly confused, Juvia frowned and walked towards him slowly. "We needed food, we've been having noodles for the past week and sorry, but we need something that is not made in a cup after five minutes." She stopped close enough to him so his body relaxed a bit. "Juvia went by her apartment to get an overnight bag too." She pointed to the small bag next to the door. "I know we haven't been using clothes for the past two weeks, but it would make me feel better to have more options."

"You didn't tell me where you were going." He pointed out. "You could've told me last night."

"The idea didn't hit me until this morning: Juvia woke up early today and she knew you'd sleep for another hour at least. It was supposed to be quick and, well, it only took forty minutes." She frowned. "And Juvia texted you as soon as she arrived at her apartment just to make sure you knew."

All she said made sense inside his mind and if he hadn't panicked and grabbed his phone to call her instead of trying to go all sniff dog on her, he would've seen the text.

Seeing his troubled face, Juvia stepped closer to him and wrapped her arms around Gray. "What's wrong?"

Gray put his own arms around her, and breathed in her scent. "I didn't know where you were." He whispered. "I woke up and you were gone. I know it makes no sense at all, but I got scared you left me."

"Oh, Gray-sama." Juvia sighed and cupped his cheek. "I'm sorry, I forgot how males get after get bonded." It was general knowledge that male Weres became incredibly attached to their mates at the first weeks of bonding, never wanting them out of their sight, always afraid someone would hurt said mate or to try to break their bond. "Juvia really thought she would be back before you woke up."

"It's fine." Gray sighed, his arms around her tightening. "It just caught me off guard. Usually I'm not this way. In my normal mind, I'd think of calling you first. Instead, here I was ready to follow your smell throughout town."

"Sorry." She said, tiptoeing to give him a peck on the lips. "Really."

"I know." Gray took advantage of their proximity and kissed her, opening her mouth to his while she moaned into it. During the past couple of weeks, Gray had lost count how many times and ways they had had sex. He just couldn't get enough and neither could she by the way she was already grabbing the hem of his shirt to pull it over his head. He helped her by stopping the kiss for just the right time for him to pull it over his head and throw it somewhere. "What if you had a heat wave while you were out?" He asked while trying to undo the buttons of her blouse.

"Juvia thinks they are done." She told him and watched as he got impatient with it and just pulled the fabric, making some of the buttons pop and fall on the floor – she'd have to find and sew them back later – and shrugged the blouse off as he busied himself with her bra, undoing the clasp between her breasts.

"They can't be done." Gray kissed her, already fumbling with his pants and pulling them down alongside with his underwear, his erection was springing to life fast. "We still have at least a week of heat left." The Heat was a period of a month after Bonding that a couple went through to make the possibility of pregnancy get higher; the female would get really horny, release pheromones her mate couldn't resist and they'd mate in hope of an offspring.

Juvia had been undoing her own pants while he had been undressing and kicked them off once she was done, standing in front of him, bare. Gray lost no time in pulling her to him, claiming her mouth as his hands wandered all over her naked skin.

Pushing her towards the couch, Gray turned them around so he sat down – their lips unlocked just long enough for Juvia to straddle him and kiss him back again.

"You know there are ways of it ending earlier." She managed to say when Gray started to trail kisses from her jaw to her neck and he had to think back a bit to remember what they were talking about.

"None of it applies to us." The hand he had on her hip slid between her legs and touched her there – Juvia's gasp was quite pleasant to him, really – and he said, lips kissing his way down to her breasts: "See how slick you are already?"

"That's just Juvia." She breathed, her hands on his hair. "Juvia's always like this for you. Juvia always wants you." She could feel Gray's finger on her sex and knew that if she let it happen, they would end up mating before she told him what she had discovered that morning. She let go of his hair and pushed his hand away from between her legs. "Gray-sama, stop it."

His whole body tensed and he stopped kissing the top of her breast to look up to his mate. "What?" Gray asked and she could see confusion in his eyes: she had never asked him to stop before. Even when he thought they've had enough and she needed a break, she incited him until he was screwing her again. "Why?"

"Just for a moment." She told him, caressing his hair to let him know he did nothing wrong and he relaxed a bit. "Juvia needs to talk to you."

"Now?" He asked, incredulous and waving at the direction of his crotch. "Really?"

She giggled. "You'll want to know what Juvia has to say." The blunette let go of his hand and curled a hand on his erection, earning a gasp and then a moan from him. "We'll get to that in a moment."

Gray took a few deep breaths and nodded. "You have my complete attention, I can guarantee you that."

Juvia let go of him and put her hand on his shoulder. "What are the reasons for a Heat to end early?" She asked and when he frowned, she repeated the question.

"Uh, one of the mate dies, another male claims the female before they bite each other, both decide to end the bond." Gray recited. "We are both alive, I bit you when we mated the first time and neither of us is ending this bond." He tried to kiss her once more time, but she didn't let him, frustrating Gray so much he whined. "Juvia, _come on_."

The blunette smiled. "There's another reason." When Gray tilted his head to the side in question, she giggled. "Smell Juvia." Tired of questioning her reasons, he did just that, sniffing her neck.

"You smell just like always."

She smiled knowingly. "Again, but pay attention to the smell that lingers."

Gray did as he was told and first he scented her natural smell, it was the smell of rain. Second, he recognized his own smell, since they were bonded and just like she had said, there was new smell, one that lingered a bit more than the others. It was different, he couldn't describe it.

"What the…?" Gray looked up at her in confusion, but Juvia's smile had widened. She grabbed his hand and twined their fingers together.

"The other reason is for the couple to successfully make a pup." She told him sweetly and put their hands over her bare stomach. Gray's eyes widened as he processed the words. "The Elder from the Run was right. We had these past weeks of heat just to make sure Juvia wouldn't lose it and if she did, to make sure she could become pregnant again, I think." She bit her lower lip. "Juvia took a test today when she was at the market."

Gray's mind was completely blank, he kept staring at their hands together over her stomach until he heard his wolf howl in delight inside his mind.

' _Our mate is giving us a pup! A strong pup!'_ His wolf was overly excited and clearly proud. _'Strong like us, like her. Look at her, so beautiful and strong!'_

"Gray-sama?" Juvia called his name when he didn't say anything. He looked up and saw uncertainty in her eyes. "How do you feel about this?"

"How do I-?" Gray managed to say, voice rough. "How do I feel?" He put a hand on the back of her neck and pulled her down for a sweet kiss. "I feel very, very happy." He said after their lips parted. Wolves were pack animals and they always got happy when their pack got bigger.

"You do?" She asked, eyes watering.

"Of course!" With the shock wearing off, Gray was clearly getting more and more excited by the second. "A pup, Juvia!" He laughed. "Oh, my dad is going to flip. Prepare to be coddled for seven months. He won't even let you walk." Gray stopped. "Wait, should you walk around? Run? You brought those bags up the stairs." He was quickly becoming terrified. "Shit." He pushed her as far from his crotch as he could without taking her off his lap. "We shouldn't be having sex either, should we? Fuck."

Juvia's laugh was of disbelief. "Wait, Gray-sama." She put her hands on his cheeks so he could look at her. "All of that is fine, Juvia is not dropping dead, she is carrying a baby. A very tough baby who is half you and half her." She smiled. "Walking is fine, running is fine as long as she isn't big yet, carrying bags too. And having sex with my mate is certainly okay." She kissed him for a few moments and when she put her hips where it was before, Gray hesitated on their kiss.

"Juvia…"

"I swear it's fine." She whispered. "Juvia's job is to protect our baby and she would never jeopardize that. Trust me."

Gray smiled and nodded, returning to kiss her.

 **#**

Juvia wanted to kill her mate – not really, of course – because of how slow he was kissing her.

Apparently, Gray decided he enjoyed kissing her breasts for long minutes and then he stationed himself over her stomach and was giving it open-mouthed kisses and whispering things she could not make out because all she could hear was her heartbeat on her ears while his fingers touched her sex lightly.

"Gray-sama." Juvia whined when he gave no indication he wanted to move from his place. "Please." He finally stopped and looked up to her for a few seconds, giving her a nod.

Relieved, Juvia pulled him up by the shoulders, mouths pressing against each other's when she reached between them to curl her hand around his erection, earning a hiss from him. She pumped it a couple of times before he growled in their kiss and she guided him to her opening.

Slowly, Gray entered her and Juvia had to stop kissing her mate for a second so she could moan at the slow burn that was having him stretching her. "Oh, god." She muttered once he was fully sheathed inside her and started to move slowly. Gray's hand palmed a breast while he had his mouth on her other, sucking her nipple.

They stayed at that rhythm for a while and even though it felt good, it also made Juvia get excited and _almost_ there when she wanted to damn much to _get_ there.

"Gray-sama, faster." Juvia breathed, but he made a dismissal sound and just put a hand between them to touch her clit.

Juvia felt her blood boiled and it was not just because of Gray's touch (which was _very good_ ), but because it wouldn't be enough. She wanted more. She wanted her mate, the same mate who had fucked her in front of the body length mirror from behind and told her to watch. She didn't want to be treated like a hopeless woman just because of their pup.

She slid her fingers through his hair and pulled it roughly until he let go of her breast to look at her in annoyance. He even stilled himself inside her, waiting.

"What?"

"Juvia said _faster_." She told him and he seemed as if it weren't reason enough. "There's a reason why Juvia said it."

"I can get you off like this." He told her. "I don't want to hurt you."

The blunette wanted to scream, but instead she pulled his hair a bit more and she didn't know if the sound he made was of protest or a moan. "You won't hurt me, but _Juvia_ will hurt _you_ if you don't start to _fuck me_ _faster_."

"Juvia…" He was clearly not buying her threat by the way he sighed.

Knowing she was about to play really dirty especially with how soon their bond was, Juvia prepared herself for what was coming as soon as she spoke the words. "Gray-sama, if you don't stop right now to treat me like I'm gonna break, Juvia will find someone who will." She growled. "Trust me, she has suitors for this." She would _never_ , but she knew her mate and how possessive he'd get.

And just like that, it seemed as if a switch inside Gray's brain turned on. He withdrew his hips from her and then said, between his teeth. "You. Are. Mine." And with each word, he gave her a pointed thrust of his hips, Juvia finally moaned in relief for getting what she wanted.

"Oh, god." She whispered, feeling all of her body get hot, especially when he came out of her, spun her around and slid her from behind, his body topping hers. "Fuck." Juvia breathed.

"Don't you _ever_ say that again." Gray panted in her ear, his hips going faster and faster driving into her and all Juvia could do was to grab the armrest of the couch and try to hold on. She reached behind her to his hair and threaded her fingers there, moaning when he slip a hand under her to touch her clit.

"Please." She said, almost there. She needed something before she could come, but couldn't figure out what until she heard him say 'mine' once again and then sink his teeth on her neck, close to where he had done it the first time they mated.

It was all it took for her to go over the edge with a scream, mind going blank and every centimeter of her body exploding in pleasure, feeling Gray moan her name and come inside her, letting his weight fall on her, limp.

She lost track of time, didn't know for how long Gray was on top of her, but it couldn't be long because he quickly turned them around so she was the one lying on top of him. Juvia smiled and enjoyed the happy feelings, until Gray spoke again.

"Don't challenge me like that, Juvia." Gray said, his voice hard and when she looked up, he was serious. "Never again. I could've… I almost lost control."

"Sorry. Juvia thinks that Were's hormones start earlier." She rested her chin on his chest to look at him. "And you were acting like Juvia was going to break. I like slow making love like any other woman, but when I'm in the mood." She raised an eyebrow. "Plus, you know Juvia would never cheat on you."

"I know." Gary caressed her back. "But it's instinct to show you that you don't need another man to meet your needs." He was feeling pissed off again. "You _don't._ "

"Never." She smiled and kissed his lips gently. "Just follow Juvia's instructions and she won't say anything like that again. She can take care of herself and our pup."

Gray scoffed but nodded, lowering his hand until it was on her waist, his thumb caressed her stomach. "So, a little pup, huh?"

Juvia smiled. "A little pup."

"Does that mean we need to get out of the apartment and actually see other people now that the Heat is over?" Gray asked and Juvia couldn't help it but to smile.

 **#**

AN: Yay! Chapter 3! Next chapter we'll see Sky's first change, how about that? :D I hope you enjoyed it!

Thanks to: **cybercorpsesnake** **,** **dark queen of awesomeness** **,** **qurz058** **,** **moodymoot14** **,** **BubblySweets** **, Guest,** **Phoenix1218** **,** **Snavej** **,** **agirlworthfighting4** **,** **majinbuu00** **,** **Guest** (Well, maybe. Never say never haha) **,** **bobsey** **,** **endingsarenotalwaysbad** (Don't be embarrassed, I had a Twilight phase too. And yes, love triangle! I love it haha) **,** **SleepingNanny** (I've been writing for ten years now. Still got a long way to go, though! But thanks!) **, rosaji,** **orchadeia** **,** **wilathewitch** **,** **Agrias-chan** **,** **matucky8** **,** **P. FullbusterBelieve** **,** **,** **NaLu x Buckets** **,** **ILoveSxS** **,** **Giotto27** **, Guest,** **qhxsaii** **,** **XxDamagedSoulxX (Always good to have a new reader! S2) and** **Yukii** , who reviewed!

01/13/2016 ~ **BonneyQ** (Happy Birthday to me! HAHA)


End file.
